Million Dollar Man
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 1 in. |weight = 260 lbs. |from = Palm Beach, Florida |signature = Million Dollar Dream |first = WWF WrestleMania (1988) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase is a second-generation WWE WWE Hall of Fame Legend who believed that "everybody has a price". He is a downloadable superstars in WWE All Stars as part of the Million Dollar Pack with his son, Ted DiBiase (Jr). He is classed as a Grappler. Biography :One of the most controversial personalities in the history of WWE is undoubtedly '"The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase'. :''DiBiase's career in the squared circle industry spanned nearly four decades. In 1987, he came to prominence as the flamboyant Million Dollar Man, proclaiming that "everybody had a price". It did not matter who, what, when, where or why, DiBiase was determined to always get his way. :''Despite his never-ending declarations that he could buy his way into WWE greatness, Million Dollar Man was also an extremely competent in-ring competitor. He showed a great degree of technical prowess, capped off by his much-feared "Million Dollar Dream" submission hold. :''In February 1988, DiBiase "won" the WWE Championship from Hulk Hogan. In actuality, however, Andre the Giant defeated Hogan, then announced he was surrendering the title to Million Dollar Man. WWE officials refused to recognize this deceitful deposit, declared the title vacant and held a tournament at WrestleMania IV. There, DiBiase advanced all the way to the final round, only to come up short in the tourney finals against "Macho Man" Randy Savage. :''Another unique moment in DiBiase's career came when he unveiled the Million Dollar Championship, a beautiful diamond-encrusted title of his own invention, which he would carry with him to fortify his claims at greatness. :''A Superstar as powerful as DiBiase always had someone watching his back, a fact that led to some of WWE's most important alliances. He was responsible for unleashing The Undertaker onto the WWE Universe as his special mystery partner at the 1990 Survivor Series. He also formed a tag team with Irwin R. Schyster in 1992, bringing the infamous Money, Inc. into action. In 1994, he established the notorious Million Dollar Corporation which instantly took WWE by storm. DiBiase unveiled a protégé called The Ringmaster in 1995, who would eventually become future Hall of Famer "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. :''The rich influence of Million Dollar Man continues to be felt today. Not only has his son, Ted DiBiase, risen to become one of the top Superstars on the Monday Night Raw roster, but the elder DiBiase himself recently served as special guest host of WWE's flagship show, proving himself as controversial as ever. :''Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase always enjoyed life to the fullest, and is still instantly recognizable as one of the most unique individuals ever to have entered the WWE Universe. And for those who refuse to buy into his in-ring contributions, just remember: "Everybody's got a price!" External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/million-dollar-man ''WWE All Stars - Million Dollar Man bio] Category:WWE All Stars Roster Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Legends